Room temperature geminal dicationic liquids (or liquid salts) have been shown to possess superior physical properties in terms of thermal stability and volatility compared to traditional ionic liquids. Dicationic liquid salts have been proposed for use as solvents and stationary phases, for example, in gas or liquid chromatography.
U.S. Publication No. 2006/0025598 reports high stability diionic liquid salts and use thereof as stationary phases in gas chromatography.
Anderson J., et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2005. 127:593-604 reports the structure and properties of high stability geminal dicationic ionic liquids.
Han X, et al. Org. Lett. 2005. 7(19):4205-4208 reports geminal dicationic ionic liquids as solvents for high-temperature organic reactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,241 to McEwan reports cyclic delocalized cations connected by spacer groups.
Detection and quantitation of anions is of great importance in a wide variety of scientific fields. The advent of electrospray ionization allowed routine analysis of ionic components in a liquid sample. By coupling ESI-MS with a separation method, such as liquid chromatography, a means to separate and detect most compounds can be accomplished. However, problems exist with ESI-MS, such as background peaks, reduced stability of the ion current, undesirable arcing and necessity of using unconventional solvents. Therefore a need exists for new compounds and methods of reducing such problems.